Uncharted Planet 259
by T-REX Harris
Summary: Lucas is the new recruit in the UNSC. After being greeted by a few fellow Spartans, he and a few other Spartans get sent to an undiscovered planet. They get ambushed by Covenant forces and crash land into the planet. Now with no clue where he is, he must team up with a few other Spartans and find the rest of their team and escape the planet.
1. The New Recruit

**Uncharted Planet #259**

By: T-REX Harris

(Based off the video game franchise: Halo)

**Chapter One: **_The New Recruit_

_**~ Year 2559 ~**_

Never have I thought that I would be something I've always dreamed of being as a kid, something that required massive training and skill to be. I was finally an official UNSC Spartan, the most elite soldier in the galaxy. After so much training and hard labor they've finally put me into the United Nations Space Command.

The new recruits and I were lined up at the front of Infinity, the official UNSC starship, as the ship was flying around space.

"Attention!" yelled the Commander. "You have been selected by the UNSC to take part in a military force that takes on other intelligent beings in the galaxy. As you might've guessed, this isn't such a easy task. You will be facing some of the scariest lifeforms this universe can throw at us. It is your job to discover their plans and take them down. Right now as I look at you all I see are a bunch of "lucky catches." I want you to prove to me that you have what is takes to fight in this force as Spartans. If you fail, there are always spots in the Marines. Haha! Dismissed!"

'Lovely speech.' I thought to myself. As I walked through the spacious hallway to the break room of the ship, I couldn't help but think that what if he was right. What if I was just a "lucky catch" that somehow made it into the UNSC. I didn't want to be the weakling of the entire force. I wanted to prove to, not only everyone else, but myself that I was capable of being a true Spartan. I don't want to be kicked out and be forced to be demoted to a Marine. I had to make a good impression.

I walked into the break room and found a lot of guys there. They were all chatting about previous battles, their families, and the new iPhone 165C.

"Hey buddy! Over here!" a guy shouted at me from across the room.

I walked up to three guys, all with different colored armor. One had blue, one had red, and one had green.

"What's up man? New recruit?" the red-armored guy asked me. I nodded in response.

"I bet that old Commander Frederick was making you think you weren't cut out for this, didn't he?" the blue-armored guy asked. I nodded once again.

"Don't worry about him," the green-armored guy said. "he does that to everyone when they first join. You look like you've got a lot potential."

"Thanks!" I said, not sure what else to say.

Then the red-armored guy asked, "Well, what's your name, son?"

"Lucas." I replied.

"Well nice to meet ya, Lucas! My name's Mario. The guy in blue armor is Seth and this guy in green armor is Brian."

"Nice to meet you guys!"

"You too, Lucas!" Seth spoke up. "When you get promoted in your Spartan Rank you'll be able to switch from that Recruit armor."

"You'll be able to color it too!" Brian added.

I looked at my black and orange Recruit armor, and looked at their different ones.

"What kind of armor do you guys have?" I asked.

"Well, I have on Venator armor." Mario said.

"I have on E.V.A. armor. Looks pretty cool, huh?" Seth asked. I nodded in agreement.

"I have on Recon armor." Brian finally said. "What armor do you wanna get?"

I looked around the room to the see what the other guys had on. I spotted a type of armor that looked very unique and sparked my interest.

"What does that guy have?" I pointed at him.

"Looks like the Scout armor." Mario answered.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good looking armor," Seth added. "and it seems to suit you."

"Yeah, I want that one!"

"Don't worry you'll get it soon enough." Brian said to me.

"Well," Seth said. "I'm gonna take inventory on the vehicles, again. I don't know why the Commander makes me do this every other day."

"Yeah, I need to get back the control room." Brian said.

"Alright. Looks like we all have something to do." Mario said. Then he turned to me. "If you ever need help or assistance, come find us. We've got your back, man."

And with that, they all went their separate ways on the ship. As I turned to go to my dorm room, I thought back on Mario, Seth, and Brian. I wondered why they accepted me as quickly as they did. I thought everyone would reject me because I was the new guy, but they were the exact opposite. Why was I so special out of all the new Recruits on this ship? Even though it was a little too early to think this, I could already tell by the looks of things that these guys were going to be my lifelong friends.


	2. The Crash

**Chapter Two: **_The Crash_

I woke up to an announcement made of the intercom.

"Will the following Spartans report to the front of Infinity: Jacob Richard, Conan Harrison, Lucas Mayfield, Brian Trinidad, Mario Nixon, Seth Wallace, Kate Jackson, Peter Griffin V, Corey Davidson, Isaac Howard, Sheldon Frazier, George Cooper, Tyler Pittman, Aaron Jones, Olga Stevenson, Ricky Ashton, Marcus Martin, Michael Poland, Stephen Clancy, and Courtney Grace. More instructions will be informed to you when you get there. That is all."

I got myself ready and headed to the front of the ship; most of them were already there. After the last few people came in the Commander started to speak.

"You all are probably wondering why I have woke you up to be here right now. We've selected you to fly down to that planet right over there." He said as he pointed to a giant, green and misty planet. "I want you to investigate it and report anything strange or dangerous about the planet."

"Is there a name for this planet?" Sheldon asked.

The Commander replied, "We have not discovered this planet before. Until further notice, know this planet as 'UC #259'."

"Huh?" I whispered to Mario next to me.

"'UC' means 'Uncharted Planet'." He replied.

"Oh." I sort of felt stupid, but hey, I was the new guy. What did you expect?

The Commander continued. "Grab your best weapons and gear and head to the Pelican. Good luck, recruits. Dismissed!"

I've studied up on the different types of weapons the UNSC had. I had to practice them in training, so I would at least know the slightest bit of what I was doing. At training, my best weapons were the Assault Rifle and the Battle Rifle. I took those two guns and headed back to the front of Infinity to load into the Pelican.

"Hey man. You've got everything ya need?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"I don't know why he wants to go down there. It justs looks like a regular old planet."

"I don't know either, but it's better than just sitting on this starship all day."

"Ha! You can say that again."

We all finally piled into the Pelican and lifted off the starship into space. We were heading towards the direction of planet. On the ride down, some people were discussing what this planet could contain.

"It's probably another giant swamp like Requiem." Peter said.

"No, it could be just a barren wasteland." Kate said.

"What do you think it will have on it?" I asked.

Then I heard Brian whisper, "Covenant…"

"What?" I asked.

"Covenant!" He exclaimed as he pointed to their starship. "They've spotted us!"

Our pilot tried to fly into the atmosphere faster, but they've already started firing. One Elite was firing a Concussion Rifle at us it was messing up our controls on the Pelican. Then, a Grunt started to fire a Fuel Rod Cannon at us. The ship was shaking violently and sparks from the controls were flying everywhere.

"Hang on for your lives!" Jacob shouted.

Soon, Jackals started to fire Beam Rifles at the Pelican, and the ship was beginning to give in. I could hear metal tearing apart from everyone's shouting. I began to fear the worst. After one more Beam Rifle shot, the Pelican exploded in half as we entered the planet's atmosphere. I couldn't tell who was with me as we spun down into the planet, too much misty air was covering my helmet's visor. All I could feel was just falling and spinning at massive speeds. It felt like an amusement park ride. I was starting to see the ground of the planet. As I braced for the worst, we kept falling and spinning until we finally-

"_**CRASH!**_" …touched down.


	3. The Aftermath

**Chapter Three: **_The Aftermath_

After what seemed like five hours, I woke up in a swampy jungle sort of biome. As I tried to stand up feelings of throbbing pain and dizziness rushed to my head. When I finally got up I looked around and found large pieces of the ship scattered everywhere; half of them were on fire. I looked at the large crack that was on my helmet's visor. 'Must've been a pretty hard fall.' I thought. I was beginning to think I was alone, but then I remembered the other Spartans that I saw was with me when I was falling.

I _couldn't_ be alone.

"Hello!" I yelled hoping for a response. Nothing. "Is anyone there?!" Still nothing. "Can anyone hear me?" Silence. Just when I was going to give up hope. I heard rustling in the bushes that were beside me.

"Hello…?" I heard in a very weak voice. It sounded very familiar.

"Seth?"

"Hey you're still alive! I'm pretty banged up though."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll heal and my shields will recharge. I just need to rest for right now. Is anyone else with us?"

"Let me check."

I searched around the debris of scraped metal and broken weapons, and I've managed to find…

"Mario!"

"Agh," he said in slight pain. "What the heck happened?"

"The Covenant crashed our Pelican."

"Who else is with you?"

"Seth, but I think there's one more person around here somewhere."

"I'll help you look for him."

He got up and we walked around the debris some more. After a few minutes we finally stumbled across…

"Brian!" I exclaimed.

"Hey guys." He said very weakly.

"Thank God you're okay. Are you injured?" Mario asked in a very caring tone.

"No just bruised." He replied.

"Come on," I said. "Seth is waiting for us at, well, what's left of the Pelican."

We walked back to where Seth was, and by the look of his face, he was pretty surprised and happy to see us all together.

"Ha! What are the odds that we were all on the same part of the ship when we crashed?" He said with joy.

"I don't know." I said as I put Mario and Brian down to lean on a rock by the ship. "Where's the other half of the Pelican?"

"I have no idea." He replied.

"Check to see if the Pelican's radar still works." Mario suggested.

I went into the busted ship and found the radar. I pressed random buttons to see if it would show any signs of it working. Nothing showed up; it was broken.

"Nope, it doesn't work." I told them.

"Wait, let me use my HCS." Brian said. By the way, 'HCS' means 'Helmet Communication System'.

He pushed the button on his helmet to talk.

"It still works!" Brian exclaimed. "Hello! This is Spartan Brian Trinidad! Service Tag B245. Does anyone copy?" He was trying to communicate to everyone else that was sent on this mission with us. "Hello anyone do you copy?" He waited for a response, nothing came.

"Did anyone answer?" Mario asked.

"Nope." He replied. "Just static."

All of a sudden he received a message through his helmet.

"Wait I got a message!" Brian exclaimed. He pressed the button on his helmet to read it.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It's the coordinates to the where the rest of our team is. It's where their side of the Pelican crashed!"

"Well, what do we do now?" Mario asked.

"We do what we were told to. Start this mission!" Seth exclaimed.

We picked up our weapons, and set out into the swampy jungle. Our mission had begun.


	4. The Onslaught

**Chapter Four: **_The Onslaught_

We walked through the swampy biome with disgust. There was mud, vines, and a horrid aroma that surpassed our helmets into our noses. We were headed towards the direction of the other half of the Pelican. I could barely see from the misty air that covered my visor.

"This is terrible!" I shouted.

"Well, there's no other way we're gonna get to the rest of our team. Just push through it." Seth told me.

I didn't even know where to go anymore, it was just a maze of trees and vines. I still managed to look through the trees to find a something dark up ahead.

"Hey what's that over there?" I asked.

"Looks like a cave. Should we go in?" Mario asked.

"Why? God knows what's going to be in there!" Brian exclaimed.

"It's still going in the direction of the other half of the Pelican." I explained.

"No! We're playing it safe."

"Yeah," Seth said sarcastically. "roaming around in a jungle swarming with Covenant is totally playing it safe."

"Let's just go in. What's the worst that could happen?" Mario said.

"There's nothing in this universe that will make me go in that cave!" Brain shouted. Then, right after he finished his sentence, rain started to pour down with occasional lightning and thunder. Brian looked up at the sky and finally said in defeat, "Fine. Let's go."

We started to walk through the dark cave. We used the flashlight features that were located on our armors' forearms to see. We walked in silence for a few minutes until I finally spoke up.

"Is there nothing in here?" I asked.

"Probably." Mario replied.

As we were walking I heard the crackles of thunder and the rain beating on the rocks above us. It actually sounded quite peaceful. It reminded me of home. We soon approached a light at the end of the cave. When we reached it we were met with what seemed to be like a pit at the bottom of a valley.

"Wow." Seth whistled. "That is a pretty deep pit."

"It's not that bad, we're just going to have to cross it." Brian said.

We slid down the slope to the bottom of the pit. It was a lot more spacious down here than what it had looked like from up there.

"Alright. Onward!" Mario shouted. His voice echoed throughout the valley.

That's when I heard what sounded like a vicious animal huffing and a high-pitched laugh came from a distance. Seth turned around as we were walking and saw the afriad look on my face.  
"You okay, Lucas?" He asked me.

"Ugh. Yeah, it's just...did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Right after he said that, we heard another high-pitched laugh coming from a distance.

"That!" I said after the noise had stopped.

All of a sudden there was more huffing and more laughter. The noises were occurring more frequently and seemed to be getting louder… as if they were getting closer.

"Uh oh." Seth said in fear.

"What?" I asked him.

Then these hideous creatures with talons came from their hiding spots around the pit. All of a sudden I heard Mario yell, "FLOOD!"

"Everybody run!" Brian yelled.

We took off running while I was still sort of confused on what just happened.

"What are those things?!" I asked while I ran with the others.

"Those things are the Flood!" Seth replied to me. "They devour every source of life in the universe! It seems like we chose the wrong place to travel!"

"Just keep running!" Mario shouted over the mixtures of laughter and huffing.

We ran to the other side of the pits to find a giant wall made of rocks blocking our path.

"What do we do now?! They're getting closer!" I yelled.

We looked around for something that could save us. We spotted an old, abandoned UNSC crate not far from us. We ran to it and to our luck we found…

"Shotguns!" Mario exclaimed. "Everyone get one." There were just enough for each of us.

"Ok. If we want to make it out of here alive we're gonna have to shoot them all down!" Seth shouted. "Let's go!"

On his cue, we ran towards the Flood, our Shotguns in hand. Six of them sprang at me, I shot the first one that charged at me and meleed the second one. I backed up to try to get a good shot on the rest of them. With the last bullets in my first round I shot all…

"_**BOOM!**_" One.

"_**BOOM!**_" Two.

"_**BOOM!**_" Three.

"_**BOOM!**_" Four of them.

I looked to the Seth, Mario, and Brian. They seemed to have taken care of a portion of the Flood too.

"I hear more coming! We have to climb that wall as fast as we can!" Brian exclaimed. We climbed the rocky wall as fast as we could. I looked back and saw more Flood slide to the bottom of the pit to get us. First Seth made it up, then Mario, then Brian, then…

"**UGH!**" I felt a Flood's talon scrap my back; my shield instantly depleted.

I was about to fall back down into the pit until Mario caught my hand. He pulled me up and Brian shot the Flood that almost got me. We ran into another dark cave and quickly made it out the other end. Everyone looked at me as I sat against a tree.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," I said as my shields recharged. "I'm okay." We all sat down to take a break from the onslaught that just occurred. The huffing and laughter silenced, and we knew that we've successfully escaped the Flood.


	5. The Encounter

**Chapter Five: **_The Encounter_

We rested for a few minutes before we finally carried on with our mission. I couldn't thank Mario and Brian enough for saving my butt from the Flood. I could've been free flesh for them.

We continued walking in the direction of the ship. We should be a quarter of the way there now. As we kept walking we came across a Covenant base, what seemed to be one of many judging by how many starships we saw before we crashed.

"Be cautious you guys," Brian told us. "We're just going to creep around them."

"And if we get caught?" I asked.

"Do what you can." He replied.

We started to stealthily walk around the front of the base behind trees. We looked and saw two Grunts with Fuel Rod Cannons guarding the base, but they weren't even guarding it. They were just using their Fuel Rods as a rocket jump boost; they were just goofing off. Good thing too, it made it a little easier to sneak around them.

"We're almost there." Mario whispered as we snuck past the front gate, but of course I accidentally managed to step on a stick. The cracking noise echoed throughout the jungle, and the two Grunts stopped playing around. They were on high alert now.

They walked from the gate and started to look behind a few trees. It wasn't going to be long until they found us and shot us with their Fuel Rods. I looked to my friends and saw Mario's anticipating face. A Grunt looked behind the tree that was in front of us. That's when Mario striked; he ran up behind him took out his knife and assassinated him. The other Grunt saw that Mario had killed his conrad., so he dropped his weapon and started running away while crying for help at the top of his lungs (If the Covenant even has lungs).

"It's calling for help. Shoot him quickly!" Mario pointed at the Grunt. Right on cue Brian pulled out his DMR and shot him in the back of the head.

But it was too late, the rest of the Covenant base heard his cries and knew there was a threat near their base. Since they knew we were here we hopped out of our hiding spots behind the trees. The gate slowly opened and five Elites walked out and saw us. One of them shouted its battle cry and started to run and shoot at us. We instantly took cover behind the trees. I whipped out my Assault Rifle and started to shoot back at the Elites; my friends did the same. The Elites started to throw Plasma Grenades at us; we rolled out the way its blasts. They continued to shoot their Storm Rifles at us as we kept taking cover behind the trees.

"What do we do?!" I yelled over the noises of fired ammunition.

Seth, who was next to me, looked around the area and his eyes lit up with an idea. "Keep shooting them! I've got a plan!" He told me. Then he ran around to the side of the base and climbed inside. I hoped he knew what he was doing. He needed to hurry up, our guns are almost out of ammo. It won't matter if the Elites run out of ammo on their guns, they have _tons _of weapons in their base.

"Where did Seth go?" Mario shouted.

"Inside the base!" I replied, rolling out of the way of another Plasma Grenade.

"He left us here?!" Brian yelled.

"No, he said he had a plan!" I assured him.

Right then the gates opened. The Elites stopped firing and turned around to see what was happening. Right as the turned around, three of them were splattered by a Ghost, a Covenant land vehicle. I looked to see who the driver was; it was none other than Seth.

"Come on guys! Grab a Ghost and let's get out of here!" he said.

Without further delay we ran into the base and found the Ghosts parked at the side; we all got in one. We were about to drive out, but more Covenant came to stop us. We used the gunners on our Ghosts to shoot them all down, while they tried to shoot us with Carbines and Fuel Rods. After a majority of them were taken out, we drove our Ghosts out of the base into the jungle. It was starting to get dark, making it harder to maneuver around the trees.

Seth was way out in front as we struggled behind. We were starting to lose him, pretty easy to do that when it's your first time piloting one of these things while dodging hundreds of trees. As I kept driving I saw a neon orange light jump right in front of me. I swerved to dodge it, but it used its talon to strike me out of the driver seat. Its talon wasn't like the Flood's, it was smoother and less rigid.

I heard my Ghost crash into a tree and purple fire sprang out of it. I looked around to find Seth, but there was no sign of him; he was gone. He must've kept driving. I turned around and saw another creature with orange lights in its body walk up to the one that struck me. They were going to strike Brian and Mario too. I tried to warn them.

"Guys look out! There's a…" I was trying to figure out what they were, but I found out after Mario yelled, "Knights!"

Knights? I think I've read about those. They were a part of a race called the Prometheans, but they mainly go by Forerunners. How did they get on this planet? My thinking was interrupted as I saw Brian and Mario get struck out of their Ghosts. They tried to get out there weapons to kill them but they used their talons to restrain them. I was too weak to get up and help, I felt my body shutting down. They hugged Mario and Brian close to their bodies and teleported away, taking my friends with them; I was left alone.

"NO!" I yelled, realizing what had just happened, but my body completely shut down. I was tired and vulnerable. My world went black and all I could hear were the sounds of my shields recharging and our Ghosts burning.


	6. The Rescue

**Chapter Six: **_The Rescue_

I woke up feeling very dizzy as I looked at my surroundings. The planet's sun rose over where I was and I could see through the forest again. Memories of last night flooded my head, as I remembered I looked to our busted Ghosts; the fire seemed to have died down. This was terrible, a new recruit stranded in the middle of a swampy jungle with no idea where his allies have gone. I remembered what happened to Mario and Brian; I wondered where those things took them. Then there was Seth; has he realized he accidentally left us and is coming back to get us? Only God knows.

Suddenly I received a call in my helmet. I pressed the button to open answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Lucas! Thank God you're alive!" _The voice said. There was a little too much static for me to identify who it was.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"_It's me, Brian!" _Hope was gained for me again when I heard that.

"Is Mario there with you?"

"_Yeah he is. We're trapped in this Forerunner fortress, base… thing and we need you to help us get out."_ At least now I know where the Knights took them.

"How do I do that?"

"_We'll send you the coordinates. When you make it call one of us again, and we'll guide you through everything." _Right then, another message came with the coordinates. _"One last question. Did you make any contact with Seth?"_

"No. I don't know where he went. I saw him still driving when we crashed. He must've not noticed it."

"_Ok." _Brian sighed. _"We'll worry about him later. Right now just please get here and fast! This Crawler is looking at me funny." _Then the call ended. This is just too much stress for a new recruit.

I followed the coordinates to the exact location; all that was there was a large boulder with markings on it. I couldn't tell what kind of language it was, so it must've been Promethean text. The question was how to activate it so I could get inside. I tried punching, kicking it, shooting it, and throwing a grenade at it; nothing happened. I then heard something creeping and crawling its way over here. I hid in the nearest bush I could find. It turned out to be a Crawler. It walked its way up to the boulder and started shouting and chanting at it. It must've like a password or something. When it was finished chanting, the ground it front of it incinerated a hole, revealing the base. This was my chance.

I followed it into the base, I looked behind and saw the ground close back up. I then heard shouting in front of me. I turned to around to find that the Crawler had spotted me. I quickly meleed it to death before it could attract any attention. After that, I called Brian through my helmet.

"_You made it in?" _He asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "What do I do now?"

"_Continue walking down through the hallway until you make it to the door at the end."_

I did as I was told. When the door opened up, I was greeted by an inventory of various Forerunner weapons, but for some reason there were Gravity Hammers in there. Those were Covenant weapons; what would the Forerunners do with those?

"Ok I'm in a weapon armory." I told Brian remembering I was still in a call with him.

"_Ok. We walked through there before they trapped us. Take a Gravity Hammer and an Incineration Cannon."_

I walked up to the Gravity Hammers and took one, but I've never heard of an Incineration Cannon. I haven't studied Forerunner weapons that much. The only Forerunner weapons I knew were the LightRifile and the Boltshot. I looked around to see if there was something that resembled a 'cannon.' Soon I found a big, white weapon that looked like a mini bazooka cannon. I guess that was it.

"_Did you get them?" _Brian asked me, still on the line.

"Yes. Now what?"

"_Go out the other door."_

I went through the second door and walked into this large chamber. It was dark, but at the same time was lit up by neon orange lights around the place. I looked in the middle of the chamber, and there was Mario and Brian. They were guarded by four nights standing around the pole they were strapped to.

"I see you!" I whispered.

"_Hey! We see you, too!" _Brian said while tapping Mario to look up at me. _"You got the weapons?" _I then showed him the hammer and the cannon. _"Perfect. Use the Gravity Hammer for the Crawlers. We you unstrap us from this pole we'll take care of the Watchers."_

"What about this Incineration Cannon?"

"_We'll tell you when to use it. Good luck." _Then he hung up the call. Time to bust you guys out of here.

I ran out into the open alarming the Forerunners. The Knights signalled the Crawlers to attack me, and the listened. They jump at me trying to shoot their LightRifles and Boltshots at me. I got my Gravity Hammer ready and slammed it down on the ground. The Crawlers went flying into the air. Most of them hit the ground and died; the others ran away. I looked was moving towards my friends but stopped when I walked across a Crawlers dead body. He had these weird looking little orange cubes. They were familiar, I swear I've studied these. I'm sure I'll remember what they are when I see them in action.

After I picked up the cubes. The first two Knights charged at me. I threw one of the cubes between them and a giant orange sphere formed out of it. It caught both of the Knights in it. Then it burst and the Knights incinerated away. I remembered them now! They were Pulse Grenades. The second two Knights teleported away after they saw what I did. Ha, I guess they were too scared. After they teleported I went up to my friends took out my knife and cut the straps to set them free.

"Freedom!" Mario shouted.

"Awesome job, Lucas!" Brian exclaimed. "Now let's get out of here!"

We ran to the out the door I snuck into the chamber with. We kept running past weapon armory and ran down the hallway to the hole entrance. The hole opened up and we climbed out of it. We did it, we got out of the base, we should be safe now right? When we got up we saw an army of Prometheans, 20 Crawlers, 10 Knights, and 15 Watchers. I thought we screwed, until I was reminded of something.

"Lucas, use your Incineration Cannon, now!" Mario shouted. Good thing, because I almost forgot I had it. The army was getting ready to attack. I grabbed the cannon in my hands and pulled the trigger. Instantly 6 orange spheres shot out it and hit three Knights, then the balls spread out and separated into 12. The army was incinerated on contact. All that was left were two Crawlers and three Watchers. After the sight of what had happened, they fled.

"Outstanding, Lucas! You do belong in the UNSC." Mario complimented.

"Thanks!" I said with gratitude. "But where do we go from here?"

"The coordinates continue this way." Brian pointed.

"But what about Seth?" Mario asked.

"I tried calling him through my HCS. He didn't answer." He replied. "We'll just have to search for him."

With that said we continued walking through the swampy jungle to the busted Pelican, wondering where our blue-armored friend could possibly be.


	7. The Search

**Chapter Seven: **_The Search_

'Where could he be?' I thought as we continued walking towards the other half of the Pelican. We weren't far from it now, if we kept walking we would be there in another half hour. All I was worried about was Seth. We haven't made any contact with him since we crashed our Ghosts and Mario and Brian were kidnapped. I hope he's doing alright; if anything we're not leaving the planet without him. That was another thing we needed to be concerned about. How were we going to get off this planet? Our Pelican has crashed, and as far as we knew people back at Infinity think we're dead. This was a serious situation. We needed to be thinking about this stuff before we move any further. So I guess I needed to speak up.

"Guys?" I said.

"Yeah?" They replied. I decided to start with the 'Seth' issue.

"Do you think we'll find Seth?"

"Of course we will!" Mario assured. "I'm positive."

"Yeah, he shouldn't gone far." Brian spoke up. "I think he's already at the Pelican as quick as he is."

"Do you guys think the other Spartans sent on this mission with us survived the crashed?" I asked.

"Yeah, they should've," Mario said. "but I know some of them weren't so lucky." I guess it was time to move to the other topic.

"Ok. So, you guys know how we're gonna get of this planet?" I asked.

"Ha, you are full of questions today aren't you?" Brian laughed. "But to be honest. I don't know."  
"We could try contacting the UNSC again." Mario suggested.

"It will barely work." Brian sighed. "This planet doesn't have the best connections we need to contact Infinity. It didn't work when I tried to contact the other Spartans after the crash, and it didn't work while we were running out of the Promethean base."

"You tried to call them during our dilemma with the Forerunners?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was trying to contact Seth and the other Spartans; no answer. This planet's atmosphere is messing up our communication systems on land. So forget trying to contact the people in space."

"Then how were you able to call Lucas?" Mario asked.

"He was very close to the base when I called him. Plus even when he was literally with us in the base, the call still didn't have good connection." Brian explained. So I guess until further notice, we were trapped here.

We still continued to walk towards the busted ship. We suddenly stopped after hearing what sounding like… wait, what is that?  
"What's that sound?" I asked.

"It sounds like Watchers dying." Mario replied.

"Let's go check it out!" Seth suggested.

We ran towards the noises to see what was causing all the ruckus. After scooting through a few trees. We found none other than…

"**Seth!**" We all shouted as a group. He was being swarmed by 20 Watchers.

"Guys, help me!" He shouted, and we did. We pulled out our DMR's and Battle Rifles and started to shoot at the Watchers. They started to shoot back at us and it was destroying our shields.

"Get in between Brian and me!" Seth shouted. Mario and I did as we were told, and Seth and Brian pulled out their Hardlight Shields to protect us from the Watchers' fire. After our shields recharged, we continued shooting at the Watchers. They were all easy to kill which saved us a lot of time. Every one of them dropped like a fly after three shots from our weapons. After the last one was killed we ran to Seth.

"Seth you're okay!" We all shouted.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I'm sorry you guys. I had no idea you guys crashed. I was speeding through the trees thinking you guys were still following me." Seth explained. So I was correct about him thinking we were still with him. "What happened to you guys?"

"After we crashed, Brian and I were kidnapped by Forerunners." Mario explained.

"Holy crap!" Seth shouted. "How did you guys get out?"

"Lucas." Brian said with a smile as he looked to me.

"You saved them?" Seth said in disbelief. I simply nodded. "Wow. You've got a lot more to you than I thought. Awesome job, man!" Seth congratulated me.

"Thanks! So what have you've been doing since you left?" I asked.

"After I discovered you guys weren't with me, I thought you guys were making up ground. So I continued driving my Ghost and stumbled across… this." Seth said. He then pushed away a few trees to reveal a battlefield. There were Covenant airships in sky and Prometheans were starting to report to it.

"What's going on?" We asked.

Seth replied, "The Covenant and the Prometheans are going to war for possession of this planet, and we're in the middle of it."

"Great!" Mario said sarcastically. "Now how are we gonna find the Pelican at this rate?"

"We've already found it." Seth said.

"What?" Brian and I asked. Then Seth pointed to a pile of busted and slightly rusted metal in the middle of the battlefield; other Spartans seemed to be walking around it. It was the other half of the Pelican. The Spartans were trying to contact the UNSC I bet. This was terrible, even though we found the other half of the ship, a war was gonna take place, and we were most likely going to go be caught up in it. We had to escape, **now**!


	8. The Escape

**Chapter Eight: **_The Escape_

'It was now or never.' I thought to myself. It wasn't long before the two species started to go to war, so we had to figure out how to get off this planet quickly.

"Come on guys! Hurry!" Seth said as we ran down the hill we were standing on to the Pelican; we followed. We ran across the battlefield as fast as we can to get to the Pelican. Once we finally made it there, we were greeted by the other Spartans on this mission.

"Whoa! More of us survived? I guess that's always good. Is that everyone, now?" Peter asked Sheldon.

"Yep," Sheldon replied. "They are the last Spartans sent on this mission with us, so we pretty much have everyone now."

"So everyone survived the crash?" Seth asked.

"No, three of them weren't as lucky as we were. May they rest in peace."

"Look, we'll have to be sad later; right now we need to get out here!" Mario interrupted.

"Why? What's going on?" Olga asked.

"The Prometheans and the Covenant are about to go to war for this planet!"

"Well we tried contacting Infinity," Conan said. "we couldn't get a good enough signal."

"Great. Now we're trapped here." Brian said. Even though I hated to admit it, he was right. There was no way to get out of here. We're trapped.

Right then, the Covenant's Phantoms came down to drop off some their troops, the Prometheans teleported and/or crawled their way to the battlefield. Everything was calm, until the first grenades were thrown. Then war broke out between them.

"Hide behind what's left of the Pelican!" Brian suggested, we did as told. The Elites were fighting the Knights, the Grunts were fighting most of the Crawlers, and the Jackals and the rest of the Crawlers were sniping. We were all huddled behind the Pelican trying to stay out of their fire and grenades. I couldn't stop thinking about how there's no way out of here. There_ had _to be! I looked at our surroundings trying to conjure up a plan.

'There _has_ to be a way out, there _has_ to be a way out!' I kept thinking to myself as I looked around, but I found nothing… it was hopeless. By the looks of things the Forerunners were winning, so another Phantom hovered over the battlefield to drop off more troops. Wait a minute… a _**Phantom**_! That was our ticket off of this planet!

"Guys!" I yelled over the explosions and gunfire.

"What Lucas?" Mario shouted.

"I know how to get out of here!"

"How? Don't keep us waiting!" Kate said, who was another Spartan sent on this mission with us.

"We need to hijack a Phantom!"

"**WHAT?!**" The entire team yelled.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Seth asked. "We'll never hijack one of those things!"

"Well, do you want to stay stranded on this planet and the UNSC will have no idea where the heck we are, or do you at least want to take a chance of getting out of here?" Seth was silent for a moment but then nodded.

"I'm in too!" Mario said.

"Me too!" Brian said.

"**Count us in!**" the rest of the team said. Looks like we've got a plan.

"Ok! That Phantom is dropping off more troops right now, luckily it's shooting a beam that will elevate us into the airship! We all need to run into the beam and take out of the Covenant in there! Once we've done that, we're flying back to Infinity! Sounds like a plan?" I asked, the entire team agreed. "Then let's go!"

On cue we ran towards the Phantom's elevating beam and we all got in. The Covenant was obviously surprised to see us. They instantly started firing at us. We fired back. There wasn't that much room on the ship, so we just had to keep shooting. We took out all of the Grunts and the Jackals on the ship.

"Ok now to the cockpit. Everyone be very quiet. Mario and I will get them." I said. We snuck up to the two Elites at the controls and assassinated them. Right when we did the Phantom started to lose balance in the sky.

"Lucas! Grab onto the controls and fly it! Quickly!" Mario shouted. I got into the seat and grabbed the steering wheel and balanced the airship again. After balancing it we zoomed off out of the planet's atmosphere. We have escaped.

"Lucas you did it!" Brian told me. "We made it out!"

"Hang on boys! We're going back!" Seth cheered. The entire team on the ship cheered with glee as we flew back to Infinity. I knew there was a way I just knew it! As we flew back to Infinity, all I could think about is that we've escaped; we've successfully escaped Uncharted Planet #259.


	9. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"Brian Trinidad to Infinity please come in." Brian was trying to contact Infinity now that we were off the planet.

"_Yes? We copy._" Said a voice from his HCS. It worked now! Awesome!

"This is the team you guys sent on the mission to discover UC #259." Brian continued.

"_Wait, you guys are still alive?_"

"Yes and we're heading back. Open the doors when you see a Phantom flying towards the airship."

"_You guys are in a Phantom?_" Brian was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes! When you see us, let us in."

After a few minutes we saw the massive airship. We flew to the front and the door opened so we could fly inside. After getting off the Phantom I thought to myself, 'It's good to be back.'

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

After entering the main lobby of Infinity, people were ambushing us with questions of what happened.

"How did guys make it out?"

"Did anyone die?"

"What were the Covenant up to?"

"How did you guys get stuck on the planet?" I decided to ignore all these questions because in all honesty, I was really tired after all of that. I just wanted some shut-eye.

"Lucas, Mario, Brian, Seth, will the four of you report to my office please?" the Commander asked. Seems like I won't be getting sleep anytime soon.

We walked to his office and saluted him before he spoke to us.

"Boys," He started off. "you have surprised me. After what I've heard of what you soldiers went through with the Forerunners and Covenant and the Flood, most people would've given up. There's something special about you four that I'm just now noticing. I'm definitely assigning more missions with all you together because you four have a bond that not most other Spartans share with each other." This was very surprising to hear from the Commander, I heard he was a cold-hearted guy, at least that's what he seemed like at first.

"You Spartans have made me proud. Dismissed." Then he saluted us. I was about to walk out until…

"Wait a minute boys." What did he want now?

"We still haven't given that planet a name." He said. This was also surprising to hear. "Since you Spartans were the stars during this mission, what do you think we should name it?" To be honest, I had no clue. I didn't think either of them knew either.

"I have an idea." Brian said. Hm, I guess I was wrong. "If it wasn't for Lucas here we would've never gotten off that planet, we wouldn't have survived, and we would've never completed this mission. So…" he turned to look at Mario and Seth. "You guys know where I'm going with this?" They both nodded.

"We think the planet should be named Mayfield, in honor of our fellow Spartan and friend, Lucas Mayfield." They're naming it after me? I was flattered and honored at the same time.

"Sounds fantastic. Planet Mayfield it is!" the Commander said, then he turned to me. "Now Lucas, you have proven yourself that you have the combat skills and the brains of a true Spartan. So, I am promoting you to a Sergeant." I couldn't believe it, this was actually happening. The Commander was promoting me to a Sergeant! This was just like one of my childhood dreams.

"Now," he continued. "Is there a certain type of Spartan you want to be?" he asked. I thought back to what sparked my interest. After a few seconds of thinking, I knew exactly what to say.

"... Scout." I answered.

"It is done. We shall have your armor ready soon." He then turned back to all of us. "Once again, I am very proud of you soldiers. Dismissed!"

And that was that. I wasn't just some recruit anymore, I was an official UNSC Sergeant Spartan! So what's the first thing I was going to do? Get. Some. **Sleep**!

_** The End**_

* * *

**In my opinion, this ending sucks. It feels like I could have done better with it. I just didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing I could think of. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this. Leave a review!**


End file.
